The Destroyer*
by HelzBelz
Summary: : Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak. He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved. B/A
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own 'em and most likely never will.  Besides, if I did, there wouldn't be fan fic because everything would be absolutely perfect.

Summary: Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak.  He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved.

Rating: PG-13 for future graphic description, but if you watch the show you can read this, unless otherwise noted.

Spoilers: Ats 1/2/3 and Buffy end of season 5 and all of season 6. 

Timeline: Between 'Angel' "The Price and A New World" and 'Buffy' "Entropy and Seeing Red"

Genre: Romance after a few chapters.  First though the setting and problem has to be set.  Then the angst and occurs and hopefully the B/Aness occurs. 

A/N:  Be patient with the B/A stuff.  Give me a couple of chapters.  Also, I update quickly if the ideas keep flowing and as of now, my teachers are complaining I'm 'drifting off in class'.  So stay tuned for fun chapters especially over the weekend.

A/N: Also, as always ** stands for italics and stands for someone's thoughts.

Feedback:  If you want, it lets me know that it's being read.  I'd like it but no seriously cruel flames please.  I don't like that...Duh!

Enjoy!

The fight didn't take very long.  The fire was shot and Angel and the rest of the AI crew scattered out of its way.  The jolt, whatever it was hit the wall and set it a flame.  Angel had looked at his son in disbelief.  But before his thoughts could continue Conner had jumped him and the fight between father and son had begun.  Everyone else in the room could do nothing but watched as the fight continued on.  Cordelia was still processing the fact that this was Conner.   That tiny baby who she had in her arms not five weeks ago was now a 17-year-old boy - man and was trying to kill her boss.  She looked over to Gru who looked beyond ready to jump in and fight, but held back because he knew it wasn't his battle to help win.  Gunn watched and wondered if Conner was going to leave them again...at the hands of Angel.  Or if Angel was finally gonna see his last of many days.  Fred just stood dumbfounded and kept thinking 'The Destroyer.  The Destroyer...Is Conner!'  Everyone was jolted out of his or her thoughts as Conner stood over a broken and bloodied Angel, with a sword to his throat Conner spoke, "Now, I take from you what you took from my Father..." 

With that, Conner raced out of the Hyperion with out a second thought and no one followed.  

Cordelia ran over to a barely conscious Angel and together the AI team decided to put Humpty Dumpty together again before having a repeat with 'Broody Fighter Jr.'  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is so cool!" Dawn was beyond ecstatic.  She had asked Buffy just yesterday if she could go patrolling with her and all of a sudden 'poof'.  Her answer went from 'Hell No" to 'Oh Fine.'

Buffy, Willow and Dawn were patrolling the streets.  Buffy had used reasonable Slayer logic and figured that if Dawn was going to get a slight bit of training in Slayer 101 than she was going to do it in as a controlled circumstance as Slayerly possible. Vamps were usually in the graveyards and tonight, not too late of course, the three girls patrolled in an open area.  Dawn felt important, Buffy scanned the important open areas and Dawn gets her first Jr. Slayer lesson. 

"Don't get used to it Dawnie."  Willow places a hand on the young girl's shoulders and continued. 

"You do realize the real reasons behind Buffy's change of heart," Willow was whispering in Dawn's ear now.  

"Duh!" was her response.  Dawn might be a bit naive at times but not totally dense.  Buffy had just gotten in to confrontation major with Xander, Anya and Spike last night and there was no way that she wasn't staying as far away from another one as possible.  Xander wasn't talking to any of them.  He was secluded in his apartment pulling a permanent depress fest.  Buffy had gotten home and had a long talk with Willow and Dawn.  After Willow and Tara talked of course.  They had gotten back together and Dawn was ecstatic Yay she thought.  Buffy decided to give Xander space and Willow agreed.  Since Spike wasn't on the top of Buffy's 'Who I want to see" list, the three had set out for a patrol.  Dawn had wanted to come and Buffy needed someone to come with her to act as interference if Spike should decide to show his face, which could very well be deadly to the unliving doofus.  Willow was there of course to keep Dawn safe, should there be any action and Dawn was happy with whatever she could get.

Willow had been hurt when she realized that Buffy hadn't told her about her and Spike.  But upon further reasoning had come to the conclusion that Buffy had been utterly ashamed of her behavior with Spike and didn't want anyone to know if she could help it.  Tara had known.  But that was different; she needed an aura reading and stuff that had lots of magic entailed.  Stuff that screamed to Willow 'NOT ALLOWED' so she understood that too.  Now all they had to do was solve their problems with Xander and hope - pray things could be semi-normal...again.

"Buffy can't we do a cemetery...please" Dawn was dying to actually see some slaying.  She knew 

Buffy was keeping her on the streets on purpose.  "I know that you don't want me hurt but listen, there is gonna be a time when I am gonna have to take care of myself against vamps too and the sooner the better the right.  And I'm not asking for hours in cemeteries.  I am pleading thirty minutes in an itty bitty one.  Please?"  Dawn accentuated her plea with a stout puppy pout and topped it off with clasped hands and 'The Lip'.

"Dawn..." Buffy began but was cut off.

"30 minutes...please"

"15"

"25"

"20! Take it or leave it" Buffy was sticking to her stakes on this one.

"Done!"  And they were off to Sunny Rest.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, 20 minutes is up!"  Buffy announced. "Time to go...no vamps."

"Ah, man.  My first time out and I don't even get a show."

"Relax Dawnie, Buffy has given plenty of shows before"

"Oh, I know, but...this was...different.  Ya know?"

"Yeah"

"Yes" Were the simultaneous responses she got.

"Come on little sis, let's head home, maybe tomorrow."

"Ya mean it?" Dawn asked hopefully.  Two nights in a row.  Score Dawn! 

"I will definitely-" Buffy stopped in mid- sentence and mid stride.

"Buffy, what is it?" Willow had scene this look on her before.  Spidery sense score

"Action it is!" Dawn recited.

"Buffy?"

"Nothing, just...something I haven't felt in a long time."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and I would probably be considered crazy.  No worries, impossibility major...must be false alarm."

"You sure?"  Willow asked.

But Buffy didn't answer instead; she spun on her heel and took a fighting stance.  She didn't know what was out there but it was something that could spook her into feeling the tingles that were strictly reserved for when she felt...when he was near...close...something she could only feel when...Angel.  Bad thoughts Buffy!  You're gonna go back into catatonia if you keep this up She mentally scolded.

At that moment, a man...young stepped out of the bushed and looked straight in to Buffy's eyes.  

They burned into her...just like...NO! 

"Will, get her away!"  Buffy ordered Willow to take Dawn to a safe distance.  She didn't like the eerie sense of familiarity she got from this guy.

"Who are you?" She asked defensively.

"Oh, I believe you know.  But for the fun of this game...my name's Conner."

"Well then *Conner*..." she spit out the name venomously..."what can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing too hard...just die!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own 'em and most likely never will.  Besides, if I did, there wouldn't be fan fic because everything would be absolutely perfect.

Summary: Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak.  He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved.

Rating: PG-13 for future graphic description, but if you watch the show you can read this, unless otherwise noted.

Spoilers: Ats 1/2/3 and Buffy end of season 5 and all of season 6. 

Timeline: Between 'Angel' "The Price and A New World" and 'Buffy' "Entropy and Seeing Red"

Genre: Romance after a few chapters.  First though the setting and problem has to be set.  Then the angst and occurs and hopefully the B/Aness occurs. 

A/N:  Be patient with the B/A stuff.  Give me a couple of chapters.  Also, I update quickly if the ideas keep flowing and as of now, my teachers are complaining I'm 'drifting off in class'.  So stay tuned for fun chapters especially over the weekend.

A/N: Also, as always ** stands for italics and stands for someone's thoughts.

Feedback:  If you want, it lets me know that it's being read.  I'd like it but no seriously cruel flames please.  I don't like that...Duh!

Enjoy!

Suddenly, this scene became all too familiar to Buffy.  She stood there, with her steak in a position to strike.  The Slayer knew that if she followed through on her attack that the blow would most likely be fatal.  She had never had a problem in the past, taking care of whatever evil decided it was time for the Slayer to die.  But this time it was different, the fight wasn't long at all and she easily had the upper hand, and it seemed too easy.  Like it was meant or planned to happen this way.  

This Conner seemed so familiar to her and yet she couldn't put her finger on it.  Oh, but you can.  You know it.  But you don't want to admit it!   She chided herself.  She knew, of course she did.  It was the eyes.  The combination of those chocolate brown eyes and deep brown hair that struck that familiar and painful nerve in her chest.  

And all of a sudden, it hit her like a two-by-four to the gut.  Angel's son, however impossible she believed that to be, was now standing before her with a death wish.  Buffy pushed all thoughts of the hurt and pain and confusion she felt when thoughts of Angel being a father of an unknown child caused her and went into Slayer mode, to figure this all out.  She had no idea why he would threaten her life and then make it so easy for *her* to kill *him*! 

But there was no more time to think because Conner advanced on her again with a knife of some sort.   She jerked away as fast as possible but then she felt the pain of the blade slicing across the flesh of her back, through the thin material of her black tee and duster.

The whole team in LA was severely at a loss.  Fred was still loopy and at odds from the invasion of the slug thing and calming down on the couch.  Gunn was at her side like a Siamese twin and didn't even move an inch away from her at all times.  Cordelia was tending to a sore and bloodied Angel.  He had cuts from the sword on his body, some short and some long.  He was weak and not to mention unconscious.  Angel could have easily won that fight, but every opportunity he had to make a substantial blow that could have gained him the upper hand…he hesitated.  Understandably, 'the father could not kill the son' let alone harm him in a meaningful manor.  

An hour later, Angel was coming around and was adamant about finding Conner before he killed someone.  Everyone was shocked at the weight his statement carried.  Conner? Kill someone? …  Never!   So Angel explained…

"The knife he had was special…different…deadly", he explained it head on…but to no avail.

"Okay, aren't all knife 'deadly", Cordelia asked with a sigh?

"Cordy, did you happen to notice the two pretty color vials on each end of the handle", Lorne decided to take pity on Angel and help the poor guy explain to the 'children' what was so obvious to the two 'ancient' ones.  At Cordelia's unknowing expression Lorne pressed on, "The knife is the Moe' Ron Spear.  It has a thin circular blade with an unique handle."  

"The knife is poisonous", Angel continued, "the vials on each end are the key to the whole damn thing."  Angel was starting to get frustrated and he wasn't paying close attention to his attitude.  Granted, having your son come back from the presumed dead as a 17-year-old and try to kill you and in the process sufficiently bloody you for your ages can't be very fun, but still.  

"Angel you're shaking man", now even Gunn was getting worried over his friends state.  It wasn't a pretty sight to see Angel come unglued.

"Angel, pal, you'd better sit down and leave the explanations to me."  Angel gladly left the explaining to Lorne and sat down and took un-needed breaths trying to calm down…to no avail.

"So, what is this Moron Spear supposed to do anyway?"   Cordelia, asked, boiling it down to the basics…again.

"The *Moe' Ron* Spear Cordelia is supposed to kill any human that comes in contact with it's poison.  The interaction the blood has with the knife when it pierces someone's flesh releases the poison.  That's what the vials are.  Two of 'em actually but…"

"The second one is the antidote for the poison". Angel finished.  He was calmer now.  "I'm going to search for him."  It wasn't an informative statement as it was a declarative one.  And the next thing they knew, the vampire was out the door, to look for his son.

"A little help!"  Buffy called through the house as she dragged an unconscious Conner through her front door.  

"Buffy!"  Dawn and Willow came running in with Tara close behind.  "What happened?"

"Long story short, Conner attacks and just as he's gonna go 'bye bye' I have a realization and he pulls a knife and I get it in the back and then I knock him unconscious."  Buffy explained as she carried Conner to the basement.  They all followed her.

"Realization?" Dawn asked as she helped Buffy attack the chains over the bar under the window and clip them on Conner's wrists.

"Yeah", Buffy's depressed response was more like a sigh than actually word formation.  "He's Angel's son and no questions please…I'm basically clueless."

Everyone, to her surprise, kept their questions to themselves.  Buffy wasn't sure if it was because they were respecting her wishes or if it was because they were as shell shocked as she was and to a point…still is.

"Www-what are you going to dooo?  Iif he he's Angel's sssson then…" Tara started.  She was usually comfortable around Dawn and Buffy but, whenever the Scoobies discussed past stories or people, she reverted to he nervous not-clued-in-self.

"I'm going to go make the call now", Buffy started to get up and when she did she looked at Tara and Dawn, "Could you two watch him?"  At their nod she continued up the stairs making eye contact with Willow and giving her a best friend look that said 'Come help!'  

"I'll go with you." Willow added cheerfully and followed in step with Buffy.

"Um, guys?  If he Jr. wakes up, keep away from his legs and come and get me."  The witch and sister nodded in consent toward the Slayer as she and the other (non-practicing) witch climbed the stairs.

When the two girls reached the kitchen, Buffy grabbed for the portable phone and sat with a desperate huff and sigh with a hint of panic in it.  She looked up at Willow with pleading eyes.  Willow took the hint and sat with her friend, "You okay?"

"No comment."

"But, I can tell you that I feel like vital organs might come out of me soon.  I must have been more shaken than I realized, cause I really am not feeling so hot."  Breath Buffy…breathe 

"Okay, I can do this."  Yeah sure ya can, keep telling yourself that!  Your insides are crumbling and your one hope of ever having a dream come true have just crashed and burned but 'no worries' 

"Dream come true?" Willow asked hesitantly.

Buffy's head shot up from staring at he keypad's pretty numbers, which made no sense to her to stare at Willow.  "Dear god I said that out loud!"  Buffy's head fell and landed with a 'thump' on the kitchen island.  

"Nothing I didn't know already Buffy."  She continued even after her best friends head came up again.  "I knew it then and I know it now."  Willow had a sympathetic look on her face that told Buffy what she needed to know.  Her best friend understood, now could she just convince herself that Buffy herself did?

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Tuff it out for now and see how things go.  Don't cross anything off your list and keep an open mind free of judgment on anything that should come up.  Try to avoid outbursts and…pray."  Willow gave the best advice she could.

  
"You think I'd start outbursts?!" Buffy asked slightly hurt but that was washed away when a pointed look from Willow told her to go along with the 'good' advice and just 'go with the flow.'

"Here goes nothing." Buffy then dialed the phone number of Angel Investigations and waited for the phone to stop ringing and someone to pick up.  When it finally did, she heard Cordelia's familiar voice and Buffy said, "Hi, Cordelia.  It's Buffy."

After Angel left Cordelia took charge.

"Okay, research and re-con.  Fred, do you feel up to finding out every bit of anything to do with this Moron Spear?"

"Moe' Ron" Lorne corrected.

"Whatever" Cordelia continued talking towards Fred, "So?"

"Sure, I could definitely use a distraction."  And she hurried off to the books.

"Okay, Gunn"

"Lemmie guess, go check haunts for info on Conner's whereabouts?"  Cordelia nodded.  "Already gone."  And he was out the door.

"Lorne…" Cordelia started but was interrupted by the telephone.  She went over to the desk and picked up the phone.  Once she did, her face dropped.  "Buffy…what a surprise!"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own 'em and most likely never will.  Besides, if I did, there wouldn't be fan fic because everything would be absolutely perfect.

Summary: Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak.  He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved.

Rating: PG-13 for future graphic description, but if you watch the show you can read this, unless otherwise noted.

Spoilers: Ats 1/2/3 and Buffy end of season 5 and all of season 6. 

Timeline: Between 'Angel' "The Price and A New World" and 'Buffy' "Entropy and Seeing Red"

Genre: Romance after a few chapters.  First though the setting and problem has to be set.  Then the angst and occurs and hopefully the B/Aness occurs. 

A/N:  Be patient with the B/A stuff.  Give me a couple of chapters.  Also, I update quickly if the ideas keep flowing and as of now, my teachers are complaining I'm 'drifting off in class'.  So stay tuned for fun chapters especially over the weekend.

A/N: Also, as always ** stands for italics and stands for someone's thoughts.

Feedback:  If you want, it lets me know that it's being read.  I'd like it but no seriously cruel flames please.  I don't like that...Duh!

Enjoy!

Cordelia got off the phone with a serious case of mixed feelings.  On one hand, there was the good news that Conner was found and safe and relatively unharmed… just, ya know, unconscious .  Then, on the other hand, it *was* *Buffy* who found him.  Buffy.  Buffy equaled plain as day confusing trouble.  Angel has enough on his mind already.  He doesn't need Miss-Likes-To-Fight on his case, getting all-uppity because he has a kid.  Then she'll probably make him go into the spiel on whose kid it was and the big ass question of how the kid was even possible.  Like Buffy would understand if he just said 'Miracle Child'.  Yeah. Right!   Cordelia's thoughts continued along the negative path towards Buffy's arrival for suffice it to say a while.  Until her thoughts came to a hault at the inevitable conclusion of either two possible solutions.  So, at the end of our lovely get togther, either they 'lovely couple' will get back together… which Cordelia found to be highly unlikely considering both parties stubbornness and do to the fact that they both were in denial with their heads up their asses, or Buffy will manage to turn our recovering mourning soulful vampire into another pile of 'Broody Buffy' mess and leave me to pick up the pieces!   Cordelia's bet was on the latter.  Thankfully she was pulled out of her never-ending thoughts when Gunn returned.

"No luck.  Surprisingly the LA demon population is out of the circle for once."  This made Gunn un-easy.  Something he had learned, was when it's secret; it's not a good thing….DUH!  

Fred was at his side and they embraced.  A comforting hug between the couple filled with support.  Gunn smiled down at Fred and kissed her head, reassuring her even as Cordelia stepped out of the office.  

"That's okay.  We found him."  Cordelia was suddenly bombarded with inquiries as to where Conner was and how she found him.

"Okay people.  Tone it down a notch!  I just got off the phone with Buffy.  She said Conner made an unexpected stop there and gifted her with his homicide attempt."

"Buffy?"  Fred was confused, she thought she heard the name before, but couldn't place it.  But it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Isn't she Angel's girl?"  Gunn was taking a shot in the dark here.  He was in the same stitch as Fred.

"Ex-girl and yeah.  Anyway, she's bringing him here in the morning.  Apparently things there aren't great and it's gonna take her some time to get the car prepared and an extra driver.  He wasn't very receptive to calming down so she had to knock him out.  But she'll definitely be here by morning with Conner."  

"You found him?  Where is he?  Is he all right?  Who's bringing him?"  Angel had come in on the tail end of the conversation and was frantically looking for answers had jumped on Cordelia as soon as he heard the words 'Be here by morning with Conner'

"Yes, on his way, fine for the most part and you'd better sit down."  Cordelia saw a look of protest in Angel's eyes and just scowled at him.  With her look he was silenced and wisely sat down on the nearest chair.

"Will, you go on to bed.  I got it."  Buffy was referring to watching Conner.  While he was unconscious and during that period harmless, Buffy would prefer he stayed that way.  

"No, I'm staying with you.  It's no fun sitting all alone."  Buffy started to protest and Willow put on her resolve face and in her Willow-way, pointed that out to Buffy.

"Fine."  Buffy huffed and then turned to Tara.  "You said that spell will keep him out for at least five hours right?"

"It should. " Tara's wonderful Wiccan ways had proved useful in safely knocking him out.

"And you said you'd make another one for tomorrow.  Cause I'm not crazy about having a homicidal teenager with high powered weaponry and a funky looking knife, free to roam my car while on our way to return him to his-"  Buffy stopped, and it finally hit her…again.  Not only was Angel and father but also she was going to actually come in visual contact with him.  She needed to sit down.

Willow and Tara saw what a change of attitude in the Slayer had just gone through.  Willow knew she was just about getting the fact that she had agreed to return to the love of her life, his son.  Oh, boy.  Here it comes.  She can't handle this.  She won't be able to.   Willow quickly took charge.

"Buffy go to bed.  You are obviously exhausted.  You're gonna need rest for tomorrow.  Come one, you're hurt, you said that your back was killing you.  That cut looked bad and you said it hasn't started healing right yet.  No buts…go upstairs now!"

"Yes ma'am" Buffy tried to joke, but the fake laughter and phony smile certainly didn't reach her eyes.  And the Slayer was off to bed, where she would undoubtedly dream the torturous dreams of a meeting with Angel and the heartache she would feel.  At least she knew he didn't want her dead.  That was her first question to Cordelia…

"Why does he want me dead?"

"What are you talking about Buffy, no one wants you dead…well…never mind."

"Angel."

"Angel doesn't want you dead!  Not from where I'm standing!  What the hell brought this on because we really don't have time for your insecurities here."?

"Ya, know, I am gonna pretend you didn't just say that.  Because I got a kid here with my death on his mind and he claims and quite frankly to me screams that he's Angel's son!"

"Oh, my god!  You have Conner?  Is he okay?  Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he's unconscious.  You obviously have been looking for him."

"Yeah, he just disappeared out of her after a murder attempt on Angel…oops…probably should have left that out.  You see…"

"Nope, not interested.  I'll bring him back tomorrow morning…we're having a tuff time here now so that's as soon as I can get there."

And the conversation continued on until all necessary details were laid on the table and a date was set for Buffy to bring Angel's son back to him.  

As Buffy lay down to go to sleep she started to chuckle and bad chuckle.  One not filled with happiness, but instead one that consisted of self-pity and irony.  The irony oh the irony.  Buffy was going to re-unite Angel with his son!  Buffy of all people.  Got to sleep Summers.  You're gonna need all the strength you can get."  


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own 'em and most likely never will.  Besides, if I did, there wouldn't be fan fic because everything would be absolutely perfect.

Summary: Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak.  He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved.

Rating: PG-13 for future graphic description, but if you watch the show you can read this, unless otherwise noted.

Spoilers: Ats 1/2/3 and Buffy end of season 5 and all of season 6. 

Timeline: Between 'Angel' "The Price and A New World" and 'Buffy' "Entropy and Seeing Red"

Genre: Romance after a few chapters.  First though the setting and problem has to be set.  Then the angst and occurs and hopefully the B/Aness occurs. 

A/N:  Be patient with the B/A stuff.  Give me a couple of chapters.  Also, I update quickly if the ideas keep flowing and as of now, my teachers are complaining I'm 'drifting off in class'.  So stay tuned for fun chapters especially over the weekend.

A/N: Also, as always ** stands for italics and stands for someone's thoughts.

A/N: NOTE:  I double-checked and fund out that I was spelling Connor's name wrong.  Previously I spelled it C-O-N-N-E-R and it is supposed to be spelled C-O-N-N-O-R, so I changed it.

Feedback:  If you want, it lets me know that it's being read.  I'd like it but no seriously cruel flames please.  I don't like that...Duh!

Enjoy!

"Alright Cordelia, I'm sitting now answer my question!"  Angel was in the middle of a mired of emotions.  Confusion, apprehension, horror, and down right fury over the fact that Cordelia wouldn't answer any of his questions.  

"Okay.  You remember when Conner said he was gonna take from you what Angelus took from Holtz?  Well you see he tried and before you get in a huff he failed.  Now…" Cordelia's mouth was working on overdrive and she was finally stopped when Angel grew unable to wait any longer.

"Cordelia, damn it, WHO did Conner try to hurt and WHO is bringing my son back to me?!

"BUFFY!  Okay?  Your SON just tried to murder your beloved BUFFY!  Happy now?  Ya know I tried to make it an easy blow, tried to be the comforting friend and helpful companion…but NO!   You had to do what you do best and act like a crazed fool whenever your mind can't stand whatever many number of thoughts that fill your head with the WRONG ideas!"  Cordelia was pissed!  I knew this was gonna happen, *She* enters the picture and all hell breaks lose.  He loses his mind, goes all mopy wopy or becomes MR. CRANKY and goes on a 'who can I piss off today' spree.    

Angel didn't speak to anyone after that.  He just stood up, and wordlessly climbed the steps to his room and shut the door behind him.  

**Six Weeks before Connor's Abduction ** 

"Ms. Frost" Wesley greeted as he entered the office.  "I trust that everything was taken care of to your liking?"  At her nod Wesley continued on, "I'm glad.  Now, if you'll just sign here our business together will be completed."  As Ms. Frost signed the papers that ended her contract with Angel Investigations Wesley kept going on about specific details of the case and how they were eventually resolved.  Ms. Frost looked up from her papers, giving Wesley a smile as he excused himself and whispered to Cordelia to go into the office while their client finished signing the papers.  Now's my chance, thought a deluded Ms. Frost.  

"It was very nice working with you Ms. Frost."  Cordelia was getting very good at her employee-client relationship lingo and chitchat.  But while Cordelia always seemed to have the presence of mind to handle any kind of conversation, she had no idea that anything like what Ms. Frost said next was going to come her way.  

"So?  That Angel?  He's cute."  

Cordelia also learned that the customer or client in this case is usually always right, except of course in a business like theirs where clients who were naïve and stupid could easily be killed, then, the client wasn't right.  So, going on with her pre-programmed responses Cordelia's answer was "Oh, yes of course."  Then she thought about what Ms. Frost had just said and quickly backtracked.  "What?  Huh?  Angel?"

"Oh, come on!  He's gorgeous and you know it!  So?  Is he single?  Probably not, with a body like that…he's probably got women drooling all over him."

"Ha!  Yeah, women…Angel!  That's a laugh!  God knows what he'd do to himself if he betrayed his resurrected goddess!"

Now, Ms. Frost was beyond confused, "Resurrected Goddess?"

Cordelia was completely oblivious to the fact that she was revealing the personal details of her ensouled vampire best friend to a practical stranger.  "Oh, Buffy!"

"Buffy?"

"Buffy "It's All About Me" Summers.  Slayer to the stars, master of heartache disaster and keeper of Sunnydale home of the troublesome Hellmouth.  And indecently the love of Angel's un-life."

"Sounds serious.  So where is this Buffy chick?" I am going to be honored for this.  What a stupid little girl. 

"Past tense.  Over and done with even though it never will be.  They broke up like eight kagillion times and now they spend their lives apart getting all mopy and sappy, playing out that whole tortured love scenario and making everyone want to heave." 

"Listen, Cordelia, I know I'm new to the world of demons and supernatural phenomenon but didn't you say 'resurrected'?"

"Yup!  Sure did!  See, that's another darling side of our precious Buff.  She died once and CPR revived her and then she died a second time like oh I don't know, maybe a little less than a year ago and anyway her Wicca pals and rag doll friends did some dark mojo and brought her back from the dead…again!  Anyway so we're so beyond stuck with her…it's like she's never leaving and at one point I thought that was great because nobody around here wanted to see that shell of a boss like that again."

"Shell of a boss?  I'm not following."  

"Oh, he went into mega depression when she died" and after a quick second thought added, "the second time.  Went off to some monastery and got all broody and meditaty on us and was there for months and tried to get over the fact that his quote unquote soul mate bit the big one.  It nearly destroyed him.  But as you can see, now that he knows she's alive and kicking still down in ol' Sunnyhell he's all better.  So to speak.  Anyway, that's the dish on Angel."

"Wow!  I think I'll stick with a less full past kind of a guy, but thanks."  Ms. Frost stood up to shake hands with Cordelia and continued on with pleasantries, "It was nice working with you and thank you again…all of you."  With that, the young woman got her things together and exited the door to the Hyperion hotel.  

On her way down the street the inquisitive woman pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number on her speed dial.  A voice on the other end picked up and she changed to a deeper tone of voice and said, "It's me.  I've got something for him, put him on."  You could hear the person who answered the phone talking to someone who quickly got on the phone, "Yes?"  The woman spoke again, "Mr. Hotlz, I did what you asked of me, I know another weakness."  And the woman who the crew at AI came to know as Ms. Frost reiterated everything she had just been told by a loose-lipped Cordelia and Holtz's response was, "Excellent…I have a plan."

Dizzy.  So Dizzy.  Where is the light going?  I can't see.  It's all fading.  Is that Willow?    "BUFFY!  BUFFY WAKE UP!"

I'm trying Will, but I can't.  I'm sorry.  

OUCH!  Pain!  Such pain.  Sharp pain to my head.  Black…darkness.   And Buffy passed out as Willow veered off the road screaming for the Slayer to wake up.  But the poison had started to take it's effect on the Chosen One and Willow was helpless as her friend slumped all the way to the floor of the car and the back hatch of her mom's old jeep was popped open as a quick Connor sped away.

Willow jumped out of the driver's side and watched, as Connor quickly became a dot in the distance as he took to the streets of LA.  The ex-Wicca then turned around and ran to Buffy and shook her as hard as she could and screamed her name at the top of her lungs but to no avail, Buffy wasn't coming around any time soon.  So, Willow got back into the drivers seat and took off driving the six blocks to the Hyperion hotel and Angel Investigations.  

The red head barely parked before she was out of the car and raced around to the back and opened up the hatch.  She grabbed at Buffy's arm but wasn't strong enough to get her into the building without dragging her and in the process hurting her best friend.  So, Willow burst through the doors of the hotel and saw a man whom she didn't recognize passed out on the floor of the far corner of the lobby.  She looked around and saw a now blonde Cordelia also passed out on the floor but closer to Willow.  She ran over to her and gently rolled her over.

"Cordelia wake up!  Cordy!  Cordelia!"  Each time Willow said the woman's name her tone grew harsher and more frustrated until finally the seer started to come around.  When Cordelia looked up at Willow she didn't recognize her for a second and then it all came back.  "Willow?"

"Yeah, it's me.  Are you alright?"  Cordelia nodded and then Willow looked pointedly over at the man unconscious at the fall wall.  Cordelia looked over to where Willow was staring and a look of panic overtook the ex-queen of Sunnydale's features as she rushed over to her boyfriend and like Willow shouted his name until he too came around.  

"Princess, are you alright?"  Groo was worried about Cordelia, as she was worried about him.  They embraced and separated at Willow's "I hate to break this up, but we've got an unconscious Slayer and a runaway kid."

"What!  You lost Connor?!"  Cordelia shrieked at he top of her lungs.

"I didn't lose him Cordelia!  It's a long story but before I can tell it I need you to help me get her out of the car and in here!"

Cordelia got up off the floor with Groo in tow and she turned to him and said, "Honey this is Willow," and then turned to Willow and said, "Willow, this is Groo."

"Formal introductions later Princess, we must go save someone!"  With that statement Cordelia and Willow watched Groo's marching form as he traveled to the jeep parked outside the hotel with the girls following closely behind.  

Willow was getting protective, "Be careful with her!"  Groo looked curiously at her as if saying with a look 'I would never drop a damsel in distress'.  Then they got Buffy inside and laid her down on the couch.  Cordelia got icepacks for herself and Groo and Willow was about to explain when Gunn and Fred walked in.  They took one look at the scene in front of them and then Gunn said, "What'd we miss?"  

"So, she didn't say she got hurt in the fight with Connor?"  Gunn really wanted to be scouring the streets of LA for the lost boy so Angel wouldn't lose it again when he found out that he no longer had the whereabouts of his son.  But with Angel gone, Lorne looking for the lady who could do the mojo to close the Quortoth portal and Cordelia and Groo out of commission with massive lumps on the noggins, he was the one in charge right now and needed in case something else could possibly go wrong.

"No, no she said it was too easy…almost planned.  She said she wasn't…wait, she said something about her back being sore.  Yeah, she said it was itchy and stiff and she had a shooting pain there but couldn't remember why!"  Willow was talking very fast because she was very upset.  "In the car, I remember she said 'My back' and then passed out!'

"Just like that?  Out of the blue, 'My back' and then passed out?"  Fred chimed in helpfully and curiously.  This didn't sound that abnormal but then again…with this group anything was possible.

"Vadere venenum"  Willow whispered the words very softly as if not knowing she was thinking out loud.

"What did you say?"  Gunn wasn't sure because he didn't like to hang around for any kind of magic that happened around here but that sure as hell sounded like something 'spell-like'.

"Vadere venenum.  It sounded like a spell.  It's Latin…I think.  It means basically poison activate."  Willow's tone was filled with confusion and if you listened closely there was a hint of fear on her friend's part.  Buffy and spells don't mix.

"POISON!"  Cordelia who had been listening but not commenting Gunn has it under control and my head really hurts.    She decided that now would be a good time to speak up.  Cordelia suddenly had an idea.  She stood up and walked over to an unconscious Buffy.  

"What are you doing?"  Willow asked worriedly.

"I'm checking her for knife wounds.  Connor had this knife that released a poison, if she got cut…" she didn't bother to finish her sentence and just continued her way over to the couch where Buffy was lying, just barely breathing.  When she got there, she crouched down into a squatting position and rolled the Slayer so she was on her back.  She used one hand to keep her there while she used the other one to lift up her shirt a little so her back was partially visible.  Sure enough when Cordelia did, she heard a gasp from Willow and an "Oh god" from Fred.  

Along Buffy's back was a foot long cut that traveled across her back.  It wasn't bloody now, but was filled with a clear liquid and the surrounding area of the cut was bright red.  It was infected and Buffy's body was definitely not taking well to the poison because when Cordelia pulled her hands away and laid Buffy back down on the couch on her back, she moved them to take her pulse.  Cordelia's face was wearing a sad expression as she informed them that it was weak but…it was still there.

"How do we cure her?"  Willow asked panicky and trying not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes escape.

"We need to find Connor and get that knife, the antidote is in the knife itself.  We find the knife we find the cure."  Gunn informed the shaking red head.  "And we will find the knife!"  Cordelia added reassuringly, "Because we will find Connor."

"I'm going to call Tara, maybe she can come up with something.  Can I use your phone?"  She asked the question looking at Cordelia and she nodded toward the office.  Willow walked over to the office, shut the door, and dialed the number and listened to the phone on the other side, ring.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own 'em and most likely never will.  Besides, if I did, there wouldn't be fan fic because everything would be absolutely perfect.  The basis for most of the Connor-Angel interaction is from the original script…not me.

Summary: Conner, after beating Angel to a pulp, but not killing him yet, is going to pull an Angelus...so to speak.  He is going to inflict the worse kind of torture on Angel...he will kill his beloved.

Rating: PG-13 for future graphic description and language, but if you watch the show you can read this, unless otherwise noted.

Spoilers: Ats 1/2/3 and Buffy end of season 5 and all of season 6. 

Timeline:  'Angel' "The Price and A New World" and 'Buffy' "Entropy and Seeing Red" and beyond.

Genre: Romance after a few chapters.  First though the setting and problem has to be set.  Then the angst and occurs and hopefully the B/Aness occurs. 

A/N:  Be patient with the B/A stuff.  Give me a couple of chapters.  I've been sick this past week and have been taking notes and am now writing up a storm and I apologize for the gap but it couldn't be helped.

A/N: For the sake of this fic, Holtz never came out of the portal after Connor did.

Feedback:  If you want, it lets me know that it's being read.  I'd like it but no seriously cruel flames please.  I don't like that...Duh!

Enjoy! 

______________________________________________________________________________________

"So?  Where is she?"

"Shhheeee's not here!"

"Well, she ain't patrolling, she ain't at the Magic Box, she ain't at Willy's, and she sure as hell ain't at me crypt!"  Spike 'kindly' pointed out to a nervous Tara.  He punctuated each place Buffy wasn't at with a step both closer and increasingly filled with more and more conviction.  "So?  WHERE IS SHE?"

Before Tara could answer an announcement from the stairs startled both of the.  Tara was relieved and then panicked in that order.  Relief filled her as she didn't have to face Spike (alone) with her questions and then panicked set in when she realized it was Dawn.  She didn't know how to deal with the whole situation as it was and Buffy **had** given strict orders to keep away from Spike and was implicit on Dawn's involvement in the game of keep away.  

"What are you doing here?"  Dawn's tone held a slight edge of being pissed off, something Spike didn't seem to notice.

"Nibblet!  What a pleasant site to see!  Ya know…" Spike was then abruptly cut off…

"Can it!  We don't need to hear and more of you crap!"

It would be the understatement of Spike's century to say that he was shocked at Dawn's tone and harsh words.  She usually loved him.  "Spike this and Spike that…" but now she was telling him that he was full of crap.

Dawn went to stand by Tara and both females held smiles that were beheld triumph at the wide eyed, gaping vampire in front of them.  Spike's usually cocky grin and matching attitude were somewhere else, where, no one knew, but they sure as hell weren't in that house.  Dawn and Tara had successfully flabbergasted a smartass, loose-lipped asshole who had way too funny a dye-job that any sane person wouldn't stop to take a second glance.  

In a last shot attempt to regain any little, miniscule part of his dignity that hadn't already been dashed by a jealous Zeppo with an axe, a powerful blonde Slayer with her own personal Scooby gang, military men with technology and tainted blood, an unfaithful girlfriend/Sire or his own personal stupidity Spike dared to open his mouth again.  "Nibblet…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!  Don't call me anything!"

"Oh, I see, so she's turned you all against me…huh?  Well let me tell you this, I'll be back, de-chipped and 'badder' than ever!"  As he turned to leave he left them with one last pitiful thought in an attempt to intimidate the teenager and Wicca, "We'll see who's full of crap then!"

Once he was in his Crypt Clem found him.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought, you know, there's a Nightrider marathon on the TV, so, uh…  I got HOT WINGS!"

Spike was pacing his crept with his head hanging and muttering "What's wrong with me?  How did she do this?"

Realization donning on Clem, "Oh, The Slayer, huh?  Gosh.  She break up with you again?"

"She and I were never together.  Not really.  She wouldn't lower herself that far."

"She's a sweet girl Spike, but hey.  Issues.  And no wonder, with the coming back from the grave and whatnot.  I had this cousin, got resurrected by some kooky shaman-who-boy!  What that a mess!"

"Why do I feel this way Clem?"

"Love's a funny thing Spike.  Not much I can tell ya 'bout that."

"Is that what this is…LOVE?  It's the chip!  Little Jiminy Cricket, gnawing bits and chunks!"  Getting frustrated, Spike threw his hands up in the air and then rested them on his head and squeezed hard, like he was trying to push the chip out.  "Everything used to be so clear.  Slayer.  Vampire.  Vampire kills Slayer, sucks her dry, and picks his teeth with her bones."  Then he took a moment, almost in thought, "She thinks she knows me.  She thinks she knows who I am.  What I'm capable of.  She has no idea.  I wasn't always this way.  It won't be easy, but I can be like I was.  Before they castrated me.  Before…"  Spike paused again, and then in a reassuring gesture, started to nod his head in a positive motion and continued, "Then she'll see who I really am."

Clem, being totally clueless to Spike's actual motives, ideas and whole semi-intellectual spiel, nodded his head and smiled brightly, thinking the vampire was now in a good mood and offered him the bucket, "Hot wing?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Angel" came his deep voice, peppered with a bit of relief at the fact his son would be with him soon and anxiety over anything having to do with a certain blonde slayer.

"Hey, it's me" Came the reply.

"Cordy" he said in way of greeting, "Are they there yet, is he there?"

"Listen, something's happened and Connor's loose again…in LA.  Gunn and Groo are out now.  Angel…"

"Thank you Cordelia," his voice devoid of emotion held a tone that told Cordelia the conversation was over and the click of the cell phone on his end, and the tone on the other end of the line proved it.  Something happened.  I hope no one's hurt.  Well maybe you should've asked if **she's** hurt.  I have to find him…soon.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"No one was picking up at the house and Willow got worried.  But she didn't pay it much mind once she remembered Tara saying she might go out to the Magic Box.  She hung up the phone after waiting not so patiently for someone to answer it for god knows how long and calmly (sort-of) sat down.  She was frazzle, to say the least by Buffy's situation.  Situation, she laughed inwardly…situation…my god she realized, Buffy's dying…again, what is she the death magnet, duh!  Slayer…yes.    Willow wasn't great in crisis situations, but Buffy was.  Willow was good at comforting…others but not herself…Buffy was, and all Willow could think was Oh, if she would just wake up right now and tell me it's gonna be alright!    Willow's thoughts kept going like this for a period of time unbeknownst to the ex Wicca.  Every now and then, they would tumble to the 'dark side' and Willow needed to physically shake them out of her head.  She tried to calm down but her nerves were on the edge and she was on the brink of losing it.  She had to stay strong, she thought, for Buffy.  Yeah right!  You're strong now.    She inwardly mocked herself.  Sitting there for so long, again, a long time Willow didn't know had passed, she was jolted from her not-so-great thoughts by Cordelia's piercing voice, booming from the upstairs, where they had set Buffy up in the 'care center' and Willow could barely believe her ears, "Willow, she's awake!"  Her head snapped up and as she ran up the steps, nearing her best friend's sickly form, she thought Thank You!  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I didn't put in the parts about Connor's meeting with Sunny because I think pretty much everyone who reads this story will have already seen "A New World" and can tell where I left off.  Anyway, Connor sees Sunny in trouble, rescues Sunny from druggie Tyke and after beating him and his goons in to bloody pulps, Connor precedes to cut off Tyke's left ear as a trophy, no one is dead.  They go to the motel where everyone crashes, Sunny and Connor bond all the while Angel is looking for Connor.  This picks up from where Connor wakes up and Sunny isn't there.  Also, if you didn't know, the "medicine" in this story line is drugs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Connor had fallen asleep after an exhausting day in the motel Sunny took him to, after eating moon pies and making a new friend.  His head was resting comfortably upon a couch cushion as he was half laying down, half sitting up, supported by the sofa at his back.  He looked so innocent and harmless as he slept; a seemingly restful sleep and to any ordinary onlooker, he's just a runaway teenage boy just waiting to be found.  But, to the few certain people who knew who and what he was, it's a whole different story.  To those people, he's not a runaway; he's a missing child, in actuality, just a young baby born not a year ago.  To them, he's Connor, the kidnapped child of two vampires, two very strong vampires from a strong vampire bloodline and the only son, the only possible child (thought impossible) of the only known Vampire with a Soul.  

At the loud and very unknown sound of a fire engine's honk, Connor suddenly awoke and in a move of self-defense and habit, pulled two daggers out, all in the same motion.  The sirens Connor heard are now a dim sound in the distance and he stood up and looked around.  When he didn't see Sunny he called out for her and heard no response.  When he didn't see her in that room or in the hall Connor started making his way down to the room slightly down the hall and as he moved the floor creaked beneath him and his senses peeked up as he stiffened and slowly entered the bathroom.  Connor saw Sunny slumped against the side of the bathtub.  There was a tourniquet around her upper arm and a syringe still fused in her vein in the upper part of her arm as it stuck out.  He finally realized Sunny wasn't alive anymore when he crouched down beside her and called her name remorsefully.  Then, he saw the packet of 'medicine' that she had showed him earlier and stood up all of a sudden with a very bad look on his face.  A look of anger mixed with annoyance that stung Angel to the core as his son suddenly spun on his heels to face him.  

"Connor"

After the vampire had greeted his son he then saw the slumped form of Sunny with the needle sticking out of her arm and immediately went into 'father mode' and reached for Connor's left arm with vampiric speed and quickly asked his son, "She didn't shoot any of this crap in you, did she?"  And just as quickly as Angel grabbed the arm, his son pulled back and took it away and replied in a cool tone,  "No."  Angel took this as his queue to show a placating gesture and held up his hands in such gesture, "Okay, I'm sorry.  I just…" and he trailed off and started to speak in relation to Sunny, "We'll take care of this, okay?  Together."  But apparently Connor had other plans and just shook his head and walked past Angel back in to the main motel room as he said, "Too late.  Too late."

The vampire followed his son in to the other room and started, not really thinking about what he was saying, more like grasping at straws.  "Connor.  I'm sorry about…  Was she you're friend?  Connor.  Just talk to me."  Connor seemed to not even notice his father's desperate pleas for attention as he picked up the leather jacket of Tyke's that Connor had taken from him as Angel trailed off, "Well, you know, I figure you have to be feeling like you traded in one hell dimension for another right about now, but if you just let me…"and sniffed it.  Angel stopped his fatherly pleas and changed his tone to a questioning one as he finally saw what Connor was doing, "What are you doing?" and roughly grabs the jacket out of Connor's hands.  "What is that?"

Not taking the invasion on Angel's part Connor yelled, "Give that back!"  And in return Angel now sniffed the jacket and asked him, "Why?  Who're you tracking?"  Trying to be faster, Connor tried to retrieve the jacket by making a grab for it but Angel was faster and stopped him and realization dawns on the 247-year-old as he sees another packet of drugs 'leap' out of the jacket's pocket, "Right.  I get it.  You're going after the guy that gave her the junk."  

"His medicine killed her."

"And you're going to do what about it Connor?"

Connor's one word answer was, "Punish."

Angel corrected his wayward son, "You mean, kill."  Angel then stopped Connor after he tried for the jacket again, "Slow down." He directed his son who then proceeded to attack him but Angel took a hold of him and pushed him up against the wall and demanded, "Listen to me!"  And in return Connor slammed Angel up against the wall and screamed, "No!"  As Connor released Angel the vampire sighed as his son went to retrieve the jacket again.  Once again, the vampire pinned his son up against the wall, "You **will** listen."  But of course, being ever the disobedient Connor hauled back and clocked Angel across the face and Angel pushed Connor's face into the wall.  "I'm not gonna let you walk out that door and get into any more trouble.  Hear me?"

"Fine," Connor huffed as Angel let him go and took a step back.  A moment passed and then Connor spun around and attacked Angel again, only to be tossed on the floor.  As Angel sighed, "I'm sorry.  You just don't understand how this world works."  Connor looks up and stated what he thought was obvious, "I understand.  Sunny was nice.  Now she's dead."

"Connor…"  But he just got up and pulled on Tyke's leather jacket and never took his eyes off of Angel.  Then the vampire started again, "I now we haven't gotten off to a great start here, but if we can just take a minute, that'd be good.  Please, just…"  Connor looked up; glanced past Angel to the door and Angel quickly starts again, "Don't run away from me, alright?  I lost you once already.  There's just, there's so much I wanna know, so much I need to know.  Okay?"  There wasn't a response from Connor, he just stood there.  So Angel continued, "You been okay?  I mean - what was it like there?  Did you have any friends?  Okay, I mean, not friends.  It's not like you were at summer camp.  I mean, you were stuck in a hell dimension.  Connor, I'm so sorry.  I tried to get you back.  I did.  I tried to come after you.  I would have done anything.  I just…  I just…I couldn't find a way in."

Finally, Connor spoke but his voice didn't betray the emotion that he felt.  From what Holtz had told him, this Angelus was supposed to be a monster that didn't care, feel compassion, or even try to trick others with such false compassion.  So, in some small part of Connor's brain he thought, Maybe he really does care.    "I found a way out."

Angel went back into his babble after his son's remark, "Yeah.  You did.  You sure did.  I should've - I should've tried harder.  I - I shouldn't have quit.  But you're back.  And-and - and that's what's important, you know?  You-you came back to me.  I wanna know everything, son.  I wanna know everything.  Everything about you, you know, what your life's been like?  You - must have a million questions."

"No."  Connor took a step closer to Angel, "My father told me everything."  And after a beat where Angel struggled to regain composure continued as steady as possible, "Your father.  Holtz isn't your father.  He's…" But before Angel could say another word Connor's fury took over and his fist flew through the air and met Angel's face, hard.  "You don't get to say that name!  You don't even get to think it!  I know everything.  He told me all about you.  That you're a **thing** that kills and drinks blood.  You're a vampire."

Angel straightened up after the blow, "What do you know about vampires?"  Connor looked at him with a icy and determined glare of someone trying to act a whole lot older than he actually was and not quite being able to pull it off.  "Decapitation, stake in the heart, daylight, fire – did I forget anything?"  He paused for a moment, almost if to bask in the stunned look on Angel's face and then stated, "You have a second face.  A face for killing.  Show it to me.  I wanna see it."

Angel didn't move, didn't speak…he just stood there.  This provoked Connor to start punching Angel in the chest.  He yelled at him to show him the face and aimed his next punch at Angel's face but the vampire caught Connor's fist and held it still.  As Angel's faced morphed into 'game face' he spoke these words, quietly, "It looks like this, son."  Connor freed his fist from Angel's grasp and took a couple of steps backward, "That's what you are."  And Angel's only answer was, "It's part of what I am." And morphed back into his human features and continued, "A part I hope you will be able to accept one day."

Connor was taken a back at this.  He didn't expect actual emotion, for him to actually care about him in this way.  It made him look at him differently and he thought, Maybe if I find out why he's different, I'll know if I can trust him.    "Why do you care?  Vampires have no wants or emotions, they're beasts that kill and maim and have no conscience or compassion."

"Not me.  I guess you could say…I - I'm different."

"The Soul" Connor remembered being told about that briefly, but not enough to understand.  Angel just nodded.  Connor continued, "Why don't you kill me?  You could've…but you didn't…. why?"  

"Two reasons.  One because you're my son and I love you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.  Two, because **I** don't kill humans or innocents…" then quietly he added, "**He** did."

"Angelus" Connor whispered in faint realization, but Angel's sensitive hearing heard it.

"There's a difference between us.  The soul, me the same thing, I'm not in control or in most cases I'm not even there, physically in the body when the demon takes over.  And it's the demon that did all those things.  It took me a long time to realize that and a lot of people to deal with.  Finally, **I** was able to draw the line and notice the difference between the two of us, the difference, few people could recognize before."

"I think now I understand."  Came Connor's voice.  It was the demon, not the soul…not him…not my…………..father.  

Before anything else can happen, Angel's senses pepped up and he turned around to see Tyke followed by a couple of his goons entering the motel room and Tyke pulled a gun.  Connor tried to get to Tyke but Angel stopped him.  "No, no!  Don't."

Tyke touched the bandage that covered the bloodied mess of what was left of his left ear.  "Where's Sunny?"

Angel answered before Connor could, "Would that be the dead girl in the bathroom?"  At that, Tyke motioned for one of his guys to go check the bathroom and then turned to Angel, "Who are you?"

"I'm his father."  Then there was a pause in which the two without a gun glared at those who did and they in turn glared back.  Then Angel turned to look straight at Tyke, "Let's fin a way to work this out.  Talk through it."  And then he turned to Connor and said pointedly, "Which is a thing we do here."  And then aimed his attention back at Tyke, "There's no need for violence."

Then out of nowhere, Tyke hit Angel across his face with the butt of his gun.  "I'm sorry.  Did you say 'no need for violence?'  You may want to speak up, you see," and Tyke points to his bandaged ear, "…I don't hear so good any more!"  After his little outburst, Tyke's goon came back with news that 'Sunny was dead in the can…  O.D.'  

Tyke then turned to Angel, "Ya know I begged her to get help.  Oh, well.  One down, one to go."

Angel saw Tyke's pointed look at his son and grew defensive in a big way and tried to remain calm, "We can make this right."

"You can give me a new ear?"

"Well – maybe you can wear a hat."

Before the punning contest could go any further Connor interrupts with deep accusation and hatred in his voice, "YOU KILLED HER!"  Tyke just nodded but before he could say anything more a third goon entered and says, "Tyke, cops, man, they're looking for you.  They're everywhere."  Tyke just looked at Angel and he in return raised his eyebrows at him.

When Buffy woke up she was very disoriented and she asked whoever was in front of her what happened.  She couldn't tell who it was because she was so dizzy and her vision was blurry but slowly clearing up.  And then Willow's voice sounded in her ears as she kindly recapped Connor's magical poisonous knife and his escape and the fact that Buffy was infected.

"Okay, I can actually see you now.  But I really feel like crap!"  And then she heard a different person's voice, someone she didn't really know except through Cordelia's introduction as Fred.  "Well, I researched the side effects of the poison and the basic drift wasn't good.  You should expect stomach cramps, nausea, chest pains and disorientation like dizziness and/or lightheadedness."

Buffy didn't like the sound of that, "Oh, goodie."  She joked.  "But you said there was a cure, right?  So we get this knife thingy and the cure and zing I'm better."

"Yeah if we find the knife at all," came Cordelia's reply from the end of the bed and then realized she said it out loud.  "But of course we will" she amended.

"I called Tara," Willow stated, "There wasn't an answer at the house but later I'll try again and see if she can come up with something to help."  

"There wasn't an answer at the house?"  Buffy asked worriedly.  She was increasingly nervous with Spike and her whatever the hell it was out in the open and him just aching to make her life more hectic and signs of his old ways resurfacing. But Willow quickly squashed her worry for now by telling her what Tara had told her, the same thing that kept the Wicca calm.  Suddenly Buffy's stomach cramped and she curled into a fetal position on her side in the large bed.  She moaned a not good moan that had Willow asking what was wrong and fussing over the Slayer.  "My stomach.  Cramps don't cover what this is.  Ow!"

Suddenly she felt the bed dip and realized Cordelia had gotten up and walked over to the bathroom.  Next Buffy heard the sound of water running and she came back out holding a hot water bottle wrapped securely in what looked like a mini pillowcase that fit the rubber bottle perfectly.  She went over to Buffy and gently pulled the covers back and handed it to the blonde.  "Here…" she said with a genuinely real want to help.  She cautiously positioned it on the Slayer's stomach and told her in a warm and comforting tone of voice, "…This will help the pain." 

This surprised Buffy and it showed, for only a moment.  She and Cordelia shared a brief interlocking of eyes, which spoke worlds, and they silently reached an understanding.  They smiled at each other before a cringe of pain took over Buffy's features and Cordelia snuggled the hot water bottle closer to Buffy and lightly tapped it and said, "It'll help."

Then Lorne came up and Buffy found herself staring and then shaking her head mumbling something about all the good demons of the world and rolled over.  "Hey, kids!  Sorry it took so long but Mistress Meerna isn't someone you can find easily.  She's downstairs sealing our own little portal right now."  Then suddenly she appeared in the room and that made everyone jump, including Buffy which then proceeded to earn herself an 'Ow" for moving at all.  

"It is done.  I have closed it.  Goodbye."  And Mistress Meerna was gone like that (snapping of fingers).  

Lorne was the only one of them left un-phased and just shook his head slightly and then turned to look at the group.  "Anyway, there's a phone call downstairs for someone named Willow."  Then he turned to Willow and said, "That you?"

As Willow rose she said, "Yup!  That's me…Willow…ya know."  And she just made that 'never mind' nod and went downstairs to take her phone call and Lorne went down with her and so did Fred.  Cordelia smiled at Buffy and the Slayer tried to return it as best as she could.  Then the seer told Buffy she wished she didn't have to go through this but not to worry because one way or the other Buffy would get better and Buffy believed her.  "Besides, I sure as hell don't want to go through what we went through the last time you died!"

"Huh?"  Was all the blonde in the bed, in a lot of pain could seem to choke out.

"Angel" was all she had to say and the Slayer just closed her eyes and didn't open them until several minutes later when a red head ran in to the room quickly giving off a story about 'The Trio' causing trouble and she had to go and Buffy was supposed to stay put.

When Buffy registered what Willow was saying she very painfully bolted up in bed and then screamed in pain.  Then was pushed down by Cordelia and Willow.  "I have to go back to Sunnydale, I don't want them hurting anyone.  They might not be officially Slayer ass-kicking material but it's not something easy either."  That was hard to say with her chest contracting in pain every time she took a deep breath.

"Tara called Xander who by the way apologizes for blowing up at you about the thing and says he's not happy but not angry at **you** personally.  Just pissed in general…anyway, Tara, Xander, Anya, and I can take care of this.  We are experienced slayerettes and Tara can be magic gal.  Trust me and don't you dare let her out of you site!"  She directed that last comment at Cordelia who gave her a mock salute and her word.  Willow bent down to give her best friend a hug and as she did, she whispered in her ear, "There was a confrontation with Spike but no violence and Tara says he left town."  Buffy stiffened at the mention of Spike but nodded and felt better knowing he wasn't a nuisance right now.  "I will check in later."  Willow promised as she went out the door and Buffy rolled over and went to sleep after being urged to do so by Cordelia.  She went right out.

There were police with flashlights that were moving around the outside of the motel.  One of the cops was talking to another squatter and Tyke was aiming his gun at Angel.  Angel tries to get to Tyke, "Dead body in the river.  Another one in the bathroom.  This just doesn't bode well for you, does it?"  And then turns to look at Connor, "Well, you see, son, violence just always ends up bad…" With that Angel started to attack Tyke and the goons when Connor quickly joined in, hitting Tyke on his bandaged ear.  Tyke fell to the ground clutching his throbbing ear and tried to stop the pain, in the process, trying to suppress a scream of pain as the police close in on the group.

Angel quickly dropped the last goon to the ground and then turned to Connor as he said, "Connor, we got to get out…" and trailed off as he saw that Tyke held Connor like a shield in front of him saying that **he's** got to get out of there.  In a desperate last chance for his son, Angel pleads with Tyke, "Don't.  Use me.  I'm bigger.  I'll make a better shield."  While Tyke hesitates, two things happen.  One, the police start punching at the door and Connor's doubts about his father's means are squashed as he realizes that Angel was going to sacrifice himself for… and two, Tyke spun in order to shoot and Angel took this opportunity to grab Connor and pull him down to the floor as the bullets began flying.  A stray bullet pierced a window, shattering it and Angel yelled to Connor, "Out that window!  Go!  Our the window!"  And Connor got up and ran towards the window following his father's instructions to "Stay down!"  That's when the door opened and a cop came in and aimed his gun at Connor's retreating back.  In another show of vampiric speed Angel jumped up and took the bullet for his son and stumbles to the ground and he looked up and yelled at Connor, "Go!" and gets up himself and launches himself at his son as they both go out the window.  

Father and son ran down the street, albeit father running hunched around his middle.  It was a deserted street and Connor followed close behind his injured father and asked, "Do you need to stop?"  But Angel was ever the tuff guy and said, "It's okay."  Then, a police car with it's lights and sirens on turned down the very street they're on and Angel pulled Connor between two parked cars.  After the car passes Angel let out a groan as he tried to straighten up.  Then he admitted, "Maybe I do need a second."

Connor addressed his father in awe, "What you did…"

"Are you hurt?"  Angel interrupted and relaxed after Connor shook his head 'no' and then continued, "…you didn't have to do that, but you did.  You saved me…why?"

"Connor, it's simple.  You're my son…I love you." And then jokingly because Angel had no idea that it wasn't a matter to joke about added, "Even if you did attack my ex-girlfriend and her sister."

"I am sorry about that.  Is she okay?"

Once again, not knowing, "Why wouldn't she be?  As I heard it, she kicked your ass."

Then the two laughed and after it died Angel hesitantly asked, "You know, if you want, you can come back to the hotel."  Connor stared at Angel for a moment then his eyes looked straight at Angel and he replied, "I'd like that…very much."

Buffy was getting worse.  Her temperature had reached 102.3 and her breathing wasn't steady.  Her heart rate had picked up and that wasn't good for her chest pains, which had increased.  She couldn't talk without pain, so Cordelia stayed by her side just as a comfort.  Anything that Cordelia asked her could be answered with a nod or gesture, which took energy the Slayer didn't have.  But every the stubborn, she held on and struggled through.  

Cordelia was saddened by the fact that she couldn't do anything to help.  She didn't have the knife or any kind of medicine to help her and could only provide stupid home remedies that didn't interact with her bodily fluids because they would do no good.  She was pacing the room in front of the bed where the Slayer slept when she heard the door to the hotel open and close.  She was out of the room like a bolt of lightning and down the stairs.  In no time she was in front of Angel and Connor.  "What a greeting!"  Angel joked as he saw her rush down the stairs.  Gunn, Fred, and Lorne came out from various places in the building to see them come in.  

"You're hurt," Fred observed.

"I'll live…sort of."  Then Angel turned to Cordelia who was staring daggers at Connor.  "Cordelia…" he probed.

"First off, it's good to see you.  Both of you and I mean it."  Then she turned her attention from addressing both of them back to Connor and asked, "Where's the knife?"

"Knife?" Connor asked temporarily confused.

"Yeah, ya know, piece of metal containing poison."  When he still looked confused she elaborated, "Let me refresh your memory, cemetery attack on a blonde with a cocky attitude and a big mouth.  Slashed her back.  I don't mean to be too harsh but we really need that knife Connor."

"Cordelia!  What are you talking about?"  Angel was confused and very upset.  "The Spear?"

"Ugh!  Thick today are we?  Buffy.  Slashed.  With Poison.  Upstairs.  IN PAIN SLOWLY DYING!"  Surprisingly Cordelia started crying somewhere around 'with poison' and was suddenly engulfed by Groo's arms.  

Connor very, very quietly whispered, "I didn't know it was poisonous.  He said it was just a family knife.  Said to just…" he trailed off and spun on his heels and was ready to bolt when Angel's hand firmly grasped his forearm and said, "It's okay…stay."  Then turned to Cordelia, "He has no knife, find another way…" Angel headed for the stairs and half way up he started to turn around and he intended on asking which room even though he'd know…he was just delaying facing what he thought was **his** mess.  As his head spun around he heard Gunn say "Room 304."  And the vampire retreated to find his Slayer.

A/N:  Okay, I watched the past and present tenses.  ^Check

            The B/Aness is in the next chapter so if you want it…review it and it better be good.  I was up to the wee hours of the morning doing this work and I am very sick.  How do you think I got Buffy's symptoms?

            Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and to those who asked for Connor/Dawn, I had though about doing that but wasn't sure if it would fly.  But now that two different people said 'yes' it will be done.

            Okay, thanks for reading…


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Okay, just to re-iterate, the characters, and scenes aren't mine.  Also, the song is Leanne Rimes, "Right Kind of Wrong"  (Refer to earlier Disclaimers)

**A/N:** Okay, I am taking a bit of poetic craziness and giving Buffy a very wacky 'music video' dream just to help her feelings for Angel re-surface, although they might not need to but I was feeling creative.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dream………….

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation         _

**_Show: Giles informing every one of Angelus' animalistic tendencies in "ANGEL"_**

****

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

**_Show: Buffy's heartbroken look as she learns that the MAN she loves is a cruel and ugly vampire._**

****

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

**_Show: Buffy being unable to kill Angel in the episode "Angel."  AND…  One of the many times Buffy's words fail her when she sees Angel and all she can breathe is "Angel…"_**

****

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

**_Show:  Angel saying Buffy's name right before one of their passionate kisses._**

Oh I know, I should go 

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

Show: The scene in "Surprise" where Buffy keeps trying to go out the door to get to school but just can't resist staying with Angel for more wonderfully love filled kisses.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong  
  
****_

**_Show: Buffy and Angel's unofficial breakup at the end of "Angel" _**

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Show: One of Buffy and Angel's getting back together scenes because of a kiss…and a good one.

_It might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm makin' _

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin _

_'Cause all that will make me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Show:  Buffy in Angel's arms.

_They say your somethin' I should do without _

****

Show:  Xander trying to knock some 'sense' into Buffy about the fact that Angel is a vampire.

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

Feel: Just the general bliss that vibrates between the soul mates whenever they're together even after the pain of Angelus' "visit."  

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong  
  
****_

**_Show: Buffy and Angel's separation at the end of "Lover's Walk"_**__

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Show: One of Buffy and Angel's getting back together scenes because of a kiss…and a good one.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to _

****

Show:  Buffy telling Willow in "Passion" that whenever something "like this happens" Buffy's first instinct is still to run to Angel.

_Can't do without what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

Show:  Buffy telling Angel that she can't live without him in "Amends."

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

Show: Throughout the whole rest of the song, what only Buffy and Angel know about…when they made love.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Hey-yeah _

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong 

End of Dream…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat at Buffy's side all night and into the wee hours of the morning.  He watched over her while she slept.  He wasn't sure what to call the sleep…how to define it; describe it.  It wasn't a restful sleep but it wasn't restless because she seemed to be dreaming happily.  But she **was** in pain…a lot of it and seeing her like that made him wish with all his heart and soul that she didn't have to be in that pain.  He yearned to snap his fingers and free her from that burden, the cage and imprisonment that was the deadly poison, coursing through her veins, slowly taking a bit of her life with it.  The sad fact alone that he couldn't do anything to help it go away broke his heart.  He knew it hurt her so much.  It was dull, deep, aching and it as in his gut as much as it was in hers.  He felt it, he literally felt her pain and it hurt so much even though it was a shadow, a reflection of her pain…the real pain and to him it felt so real.  It hurts so much.  She must be dying………She is.    That fact seemed to be a mere shadow of a thought, buried deep in the back of his mind, that he was watching her die.  And as more of the picture came into focus, he vowed then and there that he wasn't going to lose her again.  He knew he simply couldn't stand it if he lost her and he was not going to go another day without her…if he could help it.  If she'll have me."

As the sun rose Connor came into the room and closed the curtains so he wouldn't have an 'extra crispy father' as Cordelia had so amusingly put it as she ordered him to do so.  When he turned around he saw his dad next to the blonde "patient," both fast asleep.

Buffy's half restful, half restless sleep had turned to full fledge REM at the Vampire's embrace.  Connor stayed and spied the site for a moment and in that time he felt horrible guilt over having caused all this pain.  It showed on his face…very clearly.  Buffy's eyes fluttered open and Connor stumbled back.  "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."  He started to leave when a raspy and very low voice whispered, "Wait!"  Connor slowed, stopped and turned around to face his 'victim'.  "I know that face Connor...very well in fact.  It's not your fault…I don't blame you, no matter what you say or think.  It's.  Not.  Your.  Fault."  

Connor just nodded and then left the room.  Buffy slumped back and released a pained sigh as it had taken a lot out of her just to speak, let alone move at all.  And to have to have a convincing lecture on not blaming ones self with a mini 'million sin man' (million sin man meaning Angel and the mini version meaning Connor) wasn't something she should have done but rather something she had to do, for her sake and Connors.  What she hadn't counted on was it benefiting another partner, who wasn't supposed to know about it.  What she didn't count on, but was overly pleased and excited over hearing a voice filled with emotion whisper "Thank You" and turn to lock eyes with Angel, holding on to her for dear life.  That was an unexpected but very cherished surprise.  And the content Slayer crawled in closer to the vampire's embrace.

When Buffy woke up again, she wasn't in Angel's arms anymore and she found herself in a state of disappointment.  But that soon passed when she heard a familiar voice I'd know that voice anywhere.    "You're awake.  How're you feeling?"  Better now that I'm with you.    Buffy thought but did not say.  Instead she started with "I think the Slayer thing has me at yet another advantage.  So I guess the answer you're looking for would be…better."  She answered his question with 'better' and a reaffirming nod of her head.  

"That's good," Angel then started into his classic 'sorry speech tone', "Listen about before…I'm sorry."  He said referring to the uninvited 'snuggle' while she was asleep.  Apologizing for it because he didn't know that she was fine with it…more than fine.  When she woke up, she was ecstatic and pounding full of energy she shouldn't have and didn't have, just because her heart soared at being as close as she believed she was going to get to her Angel.  In just a few seconds he had weaved his magic on her and she felt that tingle.  The magical feeling of a safe haven where nothing could touch her or hurt her and that haven…was Angel.

Then they spoke at the same time, "You shouldn't be Angel."

"I know I was out of line but…what?"  Did I actually just hear her say that?    

"I said, you shouldn't be sorry.  It didn't…it wasn't out of line…not from where I'm sitting anyway.  If anyone should be sorry it should be me.  I mean…I'm sorry you guys got stuck with me."

"Don't say that!  We didn't get stuck with you."  She just gave him a pointed look and he relented…sort of, "Okay, we did," and he quickly continued before she could, "But it's a good kind of 'stuck', not a bad one…never a bad one."  Then he gave her a classic half smile that made her dizzy…or dizzier than she already was.

They continued to talk, not that she could.  They first mulled over the fact that because she was the Slayer, she couldn't die from the poison.  That joyous news that made Angel so happy he could cry was courtesy of Fred's research.  He body was constantly regenerating…not enough to cure her but enough to help her…give her a little less pain (enough to talk and sit up) and a little mores strength, but no matter how they looked at it, they needed to find a cure.

After that topic, they moved on to one of the numerous safe topics that were their conversation pieces; Slaying.  Buffy told her stories of 'The Trio'; her wonderful excursions while being invisible (excluding Spike from all stories), her first day back at college and how they screwed it up.  She cracked him up with the imagery of their musical day and Angel told what stories he could that wouldn't talk about or lead to 'Soul Snatching', Darla, Connor or Holtz.  

After that topic had burned out, Angel asked about Dawn and Buffy started to fill him in.  First, Buffy told all about Dawn's "keyness" and then, lead to recent revelations of Dawn being a quote-un-quote "klepto."  Next, was Willow's magic problem, excluding personal parts and details best friends don't divulge.  She didn't tell him about Xander and Anya because that wouldn't be right considering Xander and Angel's status of not liking each other.  Buffy was surprised at Angel's reaction to finding out about Giles' departure.  Angel was very very confused as to how Giles could do such a thing, considering how Buffy didn't seem to be doing very well on her own, from what she told him willingly and what he had forced out of her.  Angel now knew about her money problems and her forte into the burger biz.  All throughout their re-caps, they carefully danced around the subject of Connor.

Cordelia was working behind the computer when Connor came into the office and slumped down in a chair with a huff.  He had a sad look on his face and as Buffy had put it earlier, it was a familiar face.  Cordelia saved the work she was doing and rolled her chair over to Connor with the strict purpose of finding out what's wrong and then fixing it.  "Alright kiddo, what's up?"

"What's up?"  Connor repeats, obviously unsure of what she means exactly.  He's still not used to the phrases of this universe.

"The look of gloom doesn't suit you.  That's reserved for your father."

"So I've heard.  That and other things.  Doesn't mean I have to go along with them."  Connors voice was low, almost a whisper and it was filled with self loathing."  

"Oh, I get it.  Buffy gave you the it isn't your fault speech right?"  Connor nodded and then looked down shamefully, so Cordelia continued.  "For once, she's right.  It's not.  No one thinks it is.  Besides you said so yourself, you didn't know it was poisonous, you just thought it was some ordinary knife you were supposed to use to scare the crap out of someone you thought was an ordinary girl for the kicks of…" she trailed off not daring to utter Holtz's name and instead said, "…well ya know."  

Cordelia stood up and pushed the chair back to its spot behind the computer.  As she went she said, "Besides, her being the Slayer saved her ass from dying.  It's a good thing too, dying three times could be a real bummer, especially considering she wouldn't be comin' back this time.  But bad thoughts…" However, Cordelia had had Connor's attention since 'dying three times."  

"Three times?" he inquired.  "She died twice already?"

"Yup and was brought back both of those times…obviously," Cordelia spoke the latter with a sheepish edge to her voice as if acknowledging her mistake shyly.  "Well, long story short?"  He nodded, "Died once, came back, CPR and then died again a few months ago and as you can see…she's back, courtesy of the red head you met earlier."

The look of gloom on his face had momentarily changed to awe but went back to gloom again.  Cordelia spotted it quickly and once again, she tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault.  Connor started to relent to that and Cordelia confessed something, "I just wish there was something I could do.  You got any ideas kid?"

And then all of a sudden it came to Connor.  Connor jumped up and ran out of the office fast.  Cordelia soon followed only to find him writing down something that looked like a list.  Connor explained to her that he knew how to make a kind of medicine that boosts the immune system of any organism.  Then he explained to her his theory that it would super power Buffy's Slayer system enough that in time, it would cure her and in the mean time, start to rebuild her strength.  They had started work on it immediately.

Four hours later, the situation had been explained to Buffy and Angel and then Connor and Cordelia administered the medicine to Buffy.  Thirty minutes after that Buffy was walking down the stairs in very little pain with Angel glued to her side.  She was confident that she wouldn't fall but Angel was too scared to take that chance and they compromised and he let her do it on her own but he was there in case she needed his help.  Buffy was approaching the third to last step when she lost her balance for a second and reached for the banister only to realize that it didn't go down this far but luckily for her, Angel's super speed and reflexes allowed him to catch her before she fell.  

Buffy was a little thrown by that and was taking quick breaths and silently thanking Angel's reflexes for not letting her fall on her ass.  She looked up to see him smiling down at her and he moved his hand to brush back a piece of hair that had stuck to her face and over her nose in the commotion.  Buffy started to straighten up but Angel held her tight so that she didn't fall and as they did this, three things happened.

One:

Buffy and Angel's eyes locked and didn't move from each other's.  They shared a passionate stare that spoke volumes to the pair.  Within that gaze a thousand words were spoken.  They read each other just like they had always been able to do and when they did, they both saw all the built up love and passion just waiting for them, where it was all along.  They held it for a little bit longer than necessary in the land of people who weren't Buffy and Angel.

Two:

Cordelia instantly recognized the body language, awestruck looks, and tender embraces.  She shook her head in a positive 'no' movement with a look on her face that said "Oh brother."  Then she looked over to Connor and quietly whispered, "Here we go again."  Connor would have responded but everyone's movements and actions were halted by…

Three:

…Dawn suddenly appearing in the middle of the lobby with a little shriek.  Buffy and Angel's eye contact broke and they, along with Connor and Cordelia looked over to see the Slayer's sister slightly frazzled and dazed give a little wave and an impish, "Hi."

In all the amazement of the situation, no one caught the look on Connor's face that remarkably resembled the earlier one of his father's while engaged in his and Buffy's embrace.

A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter's actual story was short but it couldn't' be helped.  As you can see I have started the story line with Dawn and Connor and it will give me a lot more ideas for the next chapter.  Just one thing…please be patient with the next chapter because I don't have it planned yet and I have two weeks of nothing but finals for school.  But good news is that after that I'm out of school and will be writing a lot.  I'll try m best to get you more soon.  Bye!


End file.
